Except Her
by Erythros
Summary: He never expected that there would be a time when he would envy the poorest wizard of all time. He had everything, everything he wanted... except her. HG/DM
1. Except Her

**__**

SUMMARY: He never expected that there would be a time when he would envy the poorest wizard of all time. He had everything, everything he wanted… except her.****

~

**__**

EXCEPT HER

CHAPTER ONE: EXCEPT HER

~

She could have been his.

She should have been his.

But she wasn't.

And here he was, hiding behind some trees, watching her talk with someone else. Jealousy was surging through his veins, and he would have paid any amount of money to be the one she was with at the moment. 

Draco Malfoy watched her from the corner of his eye, studying her every move. From a young, bookish, bushy-haired girl, the woman he had come to love grew into a fine, young beautiful adolescent. 

It was killing him by the second as he watched Hermione Granger snuggle closer to Ron Weasley. He felt like his heart was thrashed into pieces, and if it were allowed, he would have cried out of sorrow and pain. 

He never expected that there would be a time when he would envy the poorest wizard of all time. He had everything, everything he wanted…

Except her.

The girl he loved was with him, and Draco's chest felt heavy when that realization hit him. He tried convincing himself that that thought was all a lie… but he failed. He knew very well that that was the truth… that Hermione was with Ron…

And that Hermione would never be his to keep and love for himself.

Draco stood there, still peering through the trees, observing the lovely couple. He had done this for the past several months, watching the two lovers. He felt jealous, and angry at Ron Weasley… for taking the only girl he had ever truly loved. 

With that, Draco stepped back and turned around. Hermione would never love him… To her, he was just some any other boy who annoyed her and teased her every time he could. He was just some frustrating prick in her point of view. 

Draco scowled. That thought deeply saddened him as he walked through the corridors of the castle. He knew it was hopeless and impossible…

However, a happy, optimistic idea cheered him up as it suddenly crossed his mind. 

__

Someday, he thought, _she'll realize that I'm the one for her._

Draco smiled, and finally headed off to the Slytherin dungeons.

****

**__**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you like it? This is just a trial fic, and I hope that I get reviews… I'll appreciate them very much!

I do hope I can reach about **5 or more reviews**!

Thanks a bunch!


	2. I'm Nothing

**__**

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You are all so kind! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**__**

Summary: He never expected that there would be a time when he would envy the poorest world of all time. He had everything, everything… except her.

****

He dreamt nightly of her… of her face, her beauty, her eyes, her smile… her everything. To him there was absolutely no flaw seen in the girl he loved. To him, she was the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet, with her radiance and grace… 

To him, she was just…

__

Perfect.

Draco glanced sideways at Hermione Granger who sat two chairs away from him. Her red-haired boyfriend, Ron Weasley, was playing with her hair, and Hermione giggled shyly. Their other best friend rolled his eyes, and turned to talk to Seamus Finnigan. 

Draco shot a deadly glare at Ron and turned away. He was insanely jealous of him, and if he were given a chance, he would have strangled the red-haired Gryffindor right then and there. He recalled the way Hermione looked at her boyfriend; full of love and tenderness. 

Draco bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than Hermione's love. He wanted her to reserve that special look for him… only for him. 

He wanted her… No, he _needed_ her.

He prayed fervently every waking moment that someday, just for once, he would be able to keep Hermione close to him… He wanted to know how it felt like to touch her, to embrace her, to hold her in his arms, to clasp her hand with his, to kiss her lips, to run his hand through her hair…

Just once in his sad and lonely life, he wanted to love her as his own…

And in that once in a lifetime moment, he hoped and prayed that Hermione would love him back with her whole heart and soul. 

****

Draco folded the parchment up. In it, he professed all the love he felt for Hermione and put his soul into it. He wanted to let her know how he felt…

__

You are my light in the darkness of my life, Hermione. You make me want to live my life fully. You make me smile and you blow my troubles away. How can I ever thank you for making me the happiest I've ever been?

I love you, Hermione. 

I love you with my soul. 

He put it in his pocket and left for the library. He knew that Hermione would be there, studying away as usual. Draco smiled. 

He wondered how he even fell for such a girl… 

~

Draco hid behind some bookshelves. Hermione occupied one of the tables near the wall of the library, doing her homework alone. She scribbled away on her parchment, not minding the other students around her. 

Draco took out the letter rather shakily and looked down at it. He was getting scared and nervous… What if she just thought of this letter as a prank? What if she just shoved it away? He feared rejection. 

He glanced at Hermione and found that she wasn't there. Her seat was empty, but her books were still there, sitting peacefully on the table. 

It was now his chance. His chance to slip his letter in one of her books…

__

It's now or never. He stood upright and marched up to her table. His palms were sweating, and his body shook like crazy. 

Finally reaching Hermione's table, he looked around suspiciously. _What if someone sees me?_ He thought rather nervously. He shoved the thought away in a hurry and left the letter on top of Hermione's book. He looked up and there was Hermione, coming back with another book in her hands. Luckily, she was reading it and didn't see Draco slip away silently from he table.

He hid behind the bookshelves once again and watched Hermione. She had seen the letter already, and Draco held his breath. She looked curiously at it and furrowed her eyebrows. 

Draco wondered what she was going to do with it. Was she going to just leave it there? Was she going to throw it away?

__

Where's she going? Draco watched Hermione leave the library hurriedly. Her schoolbooks were all in her bag but the letter was still in her hand. She was clutching it tightly, and a smile crept silently to his face.

~

Draco followed Hermione through the halls. She had already read the letter moments ago, and now, she wore a dazed and confused look. She had turned red when she read it, and Draco was pleased. That meant that she took the letter seriously and she was trying to find out who had written it. 

Draco smiled with glee. Hermione still held the letter in her hand and she was biting her nails. 

At that moment, Ron appeared. 

Draco was filled with anger and frustration at once. 

"Where were you, love?" he asked worriedly.

"Library," Hermione replied quietly, hiding the letter behind her. "I just finished my Potions essay."

"Come on then. Harry's waiting for us."

"Okay."

At that moment, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. Draco's eyes widened and he stood there, gaping at the two. Hermione closed her eyes and savored the moment, and in seconds, she released the letter in her hands. 

The letter floated away as the wind blew through the hall, and disappeared out of the window. Draco watched it as it danced out in the air and vanished instantaneously. He looked back at the couple, and now, they were in each other's arms. 

Draco's heart shattered in pieces. She had forgotten about the letter, about the person who sent it… 

It was now confirmed. 

He meant nothing to her…

Absolutely nothing.

****

**__**

Author's Note: How'd you like it? I hope you all did, and I do hope I can get a lot more reviews! Thank you! 


	3. Yes

****

Author's Note: Hey there, people! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to get uploaded… as you know, school in our country has just started, and Harry Potter Book Five just came out the Saturday before! I must say, it's the best and at the same time worst HP Book ever… it's because one of the most significant characters died… *sniff sniff*

Anyway, thank you to all those who've reviewed! 

****

BlueTopaz: hey, thanks for reading my fic!

****

Deimos: How'd you know it was _me_?

Anyway, here's chapter three!

~*~*~

****

EXCEPT HER

****

CHAPTER THREE

~*~*~

__

It shatters my heart

And it pains me to see

That you're with somebody else

When you were made for me…

original poem by me 

He felt empty. 

There was nothing left inside of him… there were no emotions, no feelings…nothing.

Draco Malfoy sat on one of the windowsills in the Owlery, watching the vast sky slowly turn from orange to dark purple. Stars emerged quietly one by one, and the clouds swirled around. The leaves rustled as the wind rushed past them, and silence swept over the castle. 

The owls perched everywhere around the room hooted one by one. Draco, though thoroughly annoyed by their noise, didn't bother to tell them off. Obviously, there was absolutely no point in doing so. 

A large gray owl flew down to where he was and rested on the same windowsill he was sitting on. Draco glanced at it and looked back at the now darkened sky. The owl gave a tiny _hoot_ and Draco gazed at it. 

"You're lucky, you know that?" he said quietly to the gray owl, as it hopped nearer to him. Draco half-smiled and stroked its feathers. "I wish I were a bird… is there any chance that we could switch places?"

The owl hooted once again, and stared back at Draco with its innocent eyes. Draco looked back at the sky and sighed heavily. "That way… I can just fly away from everything… from _her_…" he said quietly. "From all the pain."

The school bell rang, signaling that it was time for dinner. Draco stood up, and stayed still. Somehow, he didn't want to go down to the Great Hall… at the moment, it seemed that it was a place reserved only for happy people… those who were problem-free… He knew that he wasn't one of those lucky people…

"So this is what rejection feels like," he thought out loud, chuckling mirthlessly. "Can't believe other people are able to bear it."

It was unbelievable pain and every time it crossed his mind, his heart sank lower than ever. All he wanted to do now was escape from the hurt, but he didn't know how. 

There was another ring of the bell, and Draco walked over to the door. He had to face all his problems sometime, and one of those times was now…

So, though it was against his will, he dragged his feet down the stone steps and proceeded to the Great Hall for dinner.

****

Hermione picked on her food that dinner. Somehow, she wasn't hungry that night and she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, even to Ron and Harry. She had tried busying herself with homework that was due weeks from now, but she couldn't concentrate. Only one thing was present in her mind: the letter she had received nights ago.

She tried convincing herself that the _love_ letter was just a joke, a prank… Everyone who knew them in school knew that she and Ron were an item ever since the start of the school year. Everyone…

__

Who would want to jeopardize my relationship with Ron? She wondered, nibbling on one of the loaves of bread. _No one would be that cruel… except—_

She sharply turned her head to the Slytherin Table. The person she was looking for wasn't present yet. 

__

Draco Malfoy, she thought. She instantly felt utter dislike for Malfoy and her confusion and wonderment turned into anger and frustration. _He's the only one who's capable of doing this!_ _Why, that little git—_

"Hermione!" 

Hermione turned around and behind her stood her red-haired boyfriend, Ron Weasley. His hair was slightly ruffled and messy and his freckles were very distinguishable. He was quite red, and Hermione immediately knew that he had just arrived from Quidditch practice. Harry, on the other hand, had already sat down Hermione's right and began eating his dinner. 

"How was practice?" she asked, smiling. 

"Fine." Harry shrugged. He took a large bite of his chicken. "Samantha Warring's getting loads better being a Chaser, Ginny as well. Zachary, on the other hand, needs a bit more practice—"

"It was pretty good." Ron cut Harry short and he put his arm around Hermione. Hermione's anger suddenly fleeted away as she came in contact with her boyfriend. She turned crimson and smiled sweetly up at him. Ron grinned back and said, "So, how was your afternoon?"

"Oh, the usual." 

"Library?"

Hermione nodded curtly. "Yes. Er… I'm quite full already, so I'll meet you upstairs, shall I?" She stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder.

Harry nodded and continued eating. Ron, however, stood up as well. "You want me to come with you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, Ron."

"Are you sure?"

"Ron," Harry interrupted their conversation. "Hermione's been part of the Order. She helped Snuffles escape on Buckbeak, and she was saved from Voldemort's clutches. Do you think she's not capable of simply _going back_ up to the Common Room?"

Hermione giggled. 

Ron scowled, and sat back down. "I suppose you're right." He shrugged and turned to Hermione. "We'll see you later then."

Hermione waved goodbye and left the Great Hall.

~*~*~

Hermione bumped into someone as she exited the Great Hall. She staggered backwards and groped on the wall for support. The person took a few steps back and Hermione regained her upright posture. 

"I'm—sorry—" The person had such a husky, deep voice of a young man. Hermione felt his hand rest on her right shoulder, and oddly, it sent tingling feelings up her spine. She looked up. 

__

"Malfoy?? " Hermione's hand made a jerk as if it had desired to slap him on the face. She glared up at him, her eyes full of spite especially reserved for the young man standing in front of her.

Malfoy, on the other hand, scowled. He muttered a silent sorry and made his way to the Great Hall entrance. 

"What, no 'watch where you're going, Mudblood' tonight, Malfoy?" Hermione sputtered out, surprised that he had just let this precious moment for insulting her pass. She took a step forward as Malfoy stopped walking.

"Well?" she demanded. 

"Is that all you think of me?" Malfoy glanced at her and turned around.

"Wha—" Hermione stared at him blankly. 

"Am I to you, a selfish, annoying Slytherin blonde _prick_ that gets into your nerves every single waking moment that you see me?" Malfoy was now moving closer to her. Hermione hadn't budged at all, for she was unable to move out of shock. 

Malfoy continued. "Am I an insufferable old teenage git that gets you angry whenever you set your eyes on me? Whenever I pass by, do you feel nothing for me except spite and contempt that you exclusively save for me and only me?" 

He was now staring down at her, his steely gray eyes looking at her brown ones. Hermione let out a silent gasp and glared at him. His eyes were full of hope and at the same time despair, and Hermione was close to getting lost in them. Luckily, she had regained her composure and she opened her mouth to let out a single word.

__

"Yes." 

Malfoy's eyes had widened. He stepped backwards and flashed her a smirk. "Just making sure." He turned the other way, and with the swish of his robes, he had disappeared into the Great Hall.

Hermione stood still, replaying what had just happened. _Just making sure,_ he said as a last statement, but Hermione knew better. He wasn't just making sure… He was serious. 

She could have sworn that there was something wrong with the way he had smirked. It was somewhat strained, and forced. 

And his eyes told of a different story. What had been there instead of the assumed glee and smugness was sorrow and defeat. It seemed like he was expecting a different answer. He wanted a _no_, not a _yes._

Hermione shook her head and turned the other way. She blamed exhaustion and stress as the cause of these thoughts sprouting up inside her head. 

__

I must be dead tired. She thought, as she climbed up the stone steps.

~*~*~

****

Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? I'm sorry it kind of took so long, but school's been pretty much getting in the way. Plus, we had like tens of thousands of long tests this week…

Anyway, who cares about that when chapter three's already done?? Are you dying of suspense? What's going to happen next? 

Wait _patiently_ (impatiently if you must) for chapter four to find out!

Oh, and **if you would like to be notified if the next chapter's already up**, **JUST LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN YOUR REVIEW!!**

One last reminder: REVIEW! 

Thanks a bunch!


	4. Advice from the Experienced

****

A/N: Hi there! Thanks to all those who've reviewed. Idon't feel like visiting the reviews page and getting all your names, so I'll just thank you all in general! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter up but we've had like tons of long tests and quizzes in school… of course, that's my first priority…

Anyway, here's chapter 4!

~*~*~

****

CHAPTER FOUR

~*~*~

__

Hard to find, rare, and few

True love's what that is

Never let it escape from you

For its something you'll sorely miss.

- poem by me

How could one single _harmless_ word give him so much pain?

Draco sat quietly at the Slytherin table, staring down at his empty plate. His appetite had gone hours ago, the food had disappeared and everyone but himself went back to their Common Rooms. The Great Hall, which during dinner, was full of zest and life, was now dark and gloomy, and the enchanted ceiling above revealed a starless sky. The only source of light was from two flickering candles, hovering quietly above his head.

Draco held his fork tightly, unable to let go of it. In his mind a single word echoed endlessly without cease and he cringed every time he heard it.

__

Yes.

Hermione's voice was cold and heartless when she had uttered the word. Draco recalled the way she looked at him; full of anything and everything but love and warmth. 

He couldn't understand why she hated him so much.

__

Maybe because you've been so cruel to her for the past seven years, a logical voice said in his mind. Draco gritted his teeth and told the voice to keep quiet.

He knew that… he knew that perfectly well. And now he regretted being so cruel to her. He recalled the time in his second year when he sincerely hoped that the basilisk would kill Hermione… and how he called her _Mudblood_ just to annoy her… And when she had slapped him in third year, he felt no shame. 

__

But I was just a kid!, he thought angrily, banging his fist on the wooden table. _I didn't_ know _what I was thinking!_

Draco ran his hand through his hair.

__

But I did _show some kindness, didn't I?_ He thought. Didn't he _constantly_ remind her and her friends to stay away from the Death Eaters during the World Cup? At that time, he just didn't want to lose his favorite Mudblood…

And during the Yule Ball, didn't he keep quiet? He hadn't uttered a horrible word about her appearance… wasn't that saying something? 

And now… now that he had finally admitted to himself that he had already fallen for Hermione, everything was just going wrong…she was head over heels in love with her best friend, she hated him more than ever… and Draco knew that he had no chance to have her for himself.

Draco buried his face in his hands. 

"A student awake at midnight?" a voice said from behind him. 

Draco turned around and expected to see either Filch or a professor. Luckily, it was only a pearly-white translucent ghost, particularly the Gryffindor one… Nearly Headless Nick. 

"What're you doing here?" Draco spat irritably, turning away. 

The ghost chuckled. "Surely you don't think that I _sleep_ during nighttime, do you?" he replied, floating beside him. 

"Well, what _do_ you do? Float around the castle or something?" 

"Well—yes, if I feel like it." 

"Oh." Draco glanced at him and scowled. "It must be boring to be a ghost." 

Nick sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes," he said, now taking a seat. "I even regret taking this path. Sometimes, I wonder why I didn't take the other…" He adjusted his neck and took another deep sigh. He turned to Draco and smiled. "What is your name, young man?"

"Draco Malfoy. And you're Nearly Headless Nick, right?"

"Why does everyone call me by that foul name?" Nick said, annoyed. "I _do_ have a proper name; Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington!"

"It's quite long."

"Well, call me _Sir Nick_ then, for Merlin's sake!" Nick shook his head exasperatedly and calmed down. "I apologize if I'm bickering or anything; it's just that it's seldom for me to have times when I sit down and converse with another being… I just miss those days when I'd do that for hours, talking with someone else…"

"It's fine, I understand." Draco half-smiled and looked back down to his plate.

"Now, what are you still doing here in the middle of the night?" Nick asked. "Dinner's been finished hours ago."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep? Why, troubled?"

"No," he lied. 

"Oh." Nick adjusted his scruff around the neck. "Do you mind staying for a while longer? I'd love to talk with someone at the moment."

Draco nodded. "Alright."

"Delightful!" Nick clapped his hands happily and started to talk. Draco on the other hand, grinned and listened to him.

~*~*~

It was already one thirty in the morning, and Draco was still with Nick, talking. They had paused for a while, and silence was once again lingering in the Great Hall. Nick was humming a pleasant tune, and Draco's mind was filled with thoughts of Hermione. 

"Nick," he said. 

The ghost glanced at him. "Yes?"

"Have you… ever… well…" Draco was reluctant to continue his sentence. Was it right to ask a ghost for advice?

"Go on. Don't be shy, I'm just a ghost you know." 

"Well… you know…" Draco's cheeks had turned red. "The _L _word."

Nick blinked and looked back at Draco. "The _L_ word?" he repeated blankly. "Your generation sure does have some odd words for things."

"You know—the _L_ word!"

"L word…" Nick rubbed his translucent chin and pondered deeply for a few minutes. Draco drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for an answer.

"Ah yes!" Nick grinned triumphantly. "As in _love_!"

"Keep quiet, you!" Draco was now beet red. He knew that no one heard them, but it was still somewhat embarrassing. 

Nick ignored him. "Your question is if I ever _loved_ someone in my life?" 

"Yes. Well—have you?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Nick sighed dreamily and stared up at the enchanted ceiling. There were fewer stars than the hour before, and darkness was slowly fading away. "Ah yes… the lady I loved was beautiful and elegant. And graceful, of course… and kind, and gentle, and courteous… not to mention witty… she was absolutely _perfect._"

__

Sounds like Hermione, Draco thought, as a smile crept to his lips. 

"She had many suitors, but surprisingly, I wasn't one of them." Nick chuckled, as he recalled the memory. "I never even met her… Until that fateful day."

"What happened?"

"I was strolling around the lake, and I came to chance upon that lady. She was just sitting quietly on the grass, her umbrella up, wearing a beautiful blue dress. Her blonde curls were just hanging loosely on her shoulders, and she glanced at me, and I looked at her green eyes… and I knew I was in love." Nick chuckled softly and closed his eyes. He continued. "At first, I thought that it was only I who felt the feeling, but to my surprise, it was mutual."

Draco listened intently to the ghost. "And then?" he asked.

"Well, after that, we met each other secretly." He replied. "Every single night, that was… every single night. But then…"

Nick sighed sadly. "It all ended one day." 

"Why?" Draco blurted out almost too suddenly.

"Her father arranged for her to marry another man. Of course, she protested. But she couldn't do anything." Nick shook his head in shame. "_I_ couldn't do anything."

"Why not?"

"Oh, I was too frightened to." Nick sighed once again. "Her father was a powerful man, and I was only an adolsecent then… she wanted me to defend our love, she wanted me to step into the wedding and tell everyone that _I_ was the one who truly loved her, that I was the one who was meant for her… but I didn't do that."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you do then?"

"Nothing," Nick replied, "Absolutely nothing. And I regret that now."

He kept silent for a still moment, and Draco looked away from him. The grandfather clock in the Entrance Hall rung slowly, and Nick stood up and made his way to the exit. He looked back at Draco and gave him a sad smile. "Well, it was nice of you to stay with me for so long, lad," he said quietly. "Good night."

Before completely leaving the room, he turned back and glanced at Draco, who was still seated at the Slytherin Table. Draco stared at him silently.

"One piece of advice, Draco," he said. "When you find someone who you think and know is the right one for you, never let her go. Never let her slip away from your hands."

Draco stared at him.

"Trust a ghost for the first time in your young life." 

And with one final wave of goodbye, Nearly Headless Nick passed through the wall and disappeared, leaving a very moved and inspired Draco alone in the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~

****

A/N: So, how'd you like it? I know it doesn't have any fluffy bits in it concerning Draco & Hermione, but this chapter's very essential to me and obviously Nearly Headless Nick… he he… how'd you like his love life? 

I know it doesn't have any cliffhangers, but there was no space for it in this chapter… so I hope you understand! 

Anyway, review!!!

Thanks a bunch!


	5. Harsh Words From the One He Loves

****

Author's Note: Hello! Finally, I was able to finish the fifth chapter! Thank you for being patient and understanding!

****

Thank you to: leonsalanna, Deimos2, Kristal Scarlett Sparklin, Cassie, Fashiondiva

Stupefied, diomind, Taintless, madstar, sila-chan, sgrplumprincess3, icea, tomzgg, pupulupk, babe-sw33t, Neko the Hanyou, Caroline Black, Athena Knox, Ellie, twincool, Sugar-coated Sushi, Atellix, Oo.DrAcOzAnJeL.oO, Marcie, diomind, stupefied, fairy-lights1, Priah, Befuzzled, BLOODY HELL, Ash, Ryuuza, halosangel, and all the others!! 

Sorry if I wasn't able to email everyone… it's really hard work. Anyway, enjoy!

~*~*~

__

Chapter Five

~*~*~

He had no idea what to do. 

Yes, Draco was definitely going to follow Nick's advice and prove that Hermione was his, but his question now was… 

How? 

Draco twirled his wand around his fingers. He stood in the very back of the class, not looking up at the constellation Professor Sinistra, their Astronomy teacher, was pointing at. Hermione and her two best friends stood somewhere at the front, writing down notes on pieces of parchment. 

Draco watched her carefully as she worked her feather quill with her right hand. She wrote everything that was essential and important with flourish and grace, and every now and then, she looked up at their professor and listened diligently to what she said. Hermione smiled slightly as she learned something fresh and new, and Draco's heart fluttered with pure bliss as it always did whenever he saw his beloved smile. 

"Now, pair up," Professor Sinistra said. She took out her wand and waved it, and upon doing so, several brass telescopes appeared. "Now, I know that you all have your own telescopes, but these are the ones you will be using for this night. There are a limited number, so two people will be handling one telescope each." 

There was a sudden murmur in the class as everyone chose partners. Draco looked around to see if any Slytherin was still available, but apparently, there weren't anymore. He sighed, and walked up to one of the telescopes. 

__

I guess I'll be working solo, he thought heavily. But at that moment, Professor Sinistra ushered someone to stand beside him. Draco glanced at the two of them. 

And there, beside his professor, was Hermione. Draco's cheeks started to burn, and he instead stared at his shoes. 

"Apparently, Miss Granger doesn't have anyone to work with," smiled Professor Sinistra, "so she'll be working with you, Mr. Malfoy." 

And she left. Draco turned around and bent down to peer inside the telescope. Hermione stood still. 

"I can't _believe_ I'm paired up with _you_." Hermione had put an emphasis on saying the last word. Draco cringed. 

"Well," he replied, "there's nothing you can't do, is there?" 

"Can we get this over with?" Hermione opened her Astronomy book angrily and started flipping the pages. 

Draco wondered why she was mad. _You can't blame her,_ a voice said inside his head, _It's a known fact that you've been quite annoying for the past six years._

Draco chuckled at this thought, and Hermione had remarked, "You're _insane_ laughing for no apparent reason."

"Is there any law forbidding that a person can't laugh unless they have a reason for doing so?"

"Well, no, but—it's clearly a sign that you're demented."

Draco looked up at her and frowned. "Well then, I think _you're_ demented as well, falling for someone like Weasley."

Hermione's face had reddened with fury, and Draco immediately regretted saying what he had said. He opened his mouth, wanting to apologize to her, but no words came out. He just stood there, gaping at Hermione. 

"At least he loves me back." Hermione spat. "I bet that no one _loves_ you. I mean, how can anyone love someone who's so insensitive and apathetic as _you_?"

Before these words poured out of her mouth, Draco's heart had long shattered. Hermione clearly hated and despised every fiber of him, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione continued. "Oh, right. I forgot that you were a Malfoy. Malfoys are incapable of feeling." She smirked and returned to her book, not giving Draco another glance. 

~*~*~

****

Author's Note: Sorry if this is really not an important chapter, but at least you get to have something to read before we get to the really _juicy_ part… besides, exams just finished. So please excuse the chapter's lack of fluffiness and juiciness. My brain's just exhausted from all the studying. 

Anyway, review please! 

Thanks! 


	6. Why do I love Him?

****

A/N: Hello, once again! I didn't take too long this time, did I? 

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers who constantly supported and appreciate my writing this fic. I love you all… you're the best, you know that? =) I just love reading your feedbacks, whether they're constructive criticism, good or bad, etc.

Anyway, here is chapter six! Hope you enjoy!

~

****

Chapter Six

~

Astronomy had finally ended. Professor Sinistra clapped her hands several times, causing everyone to look up. "Alright, class," she said loudly, "Please keep away all your telescopes and bring them to me."

There was a soft murmur as everyone did what they were told. Hermione picked up the wooden chest that was used to store the telescope and opened it. "Well, what are _you_ supposed to do?" she asked Draco. Her voice was cold and harsh, and her eyes glimmered with malice.

Draco took no notice of her. He silently disassembled the brass telescope, and part by part placed it back into the chest. Hermione watched him as he did so, her arms crossed pompously and her head up high. She wondered to herself why he was like this: so quiet and civilized. He never in the past obeyed what Hermione asked him to do without any complaint. 

The chest shut with a snap. Draco looked up at her with an unreadable expression and said, "You can do better than that, Granger."

"Do better than what, Malfoy?" she smirked. "Telling you the truth that you _are_ an insensitive, daft prick?"

"Why'd you fall in love with someone like Weasley?" Draco quietly asked, his gaze averted to the stone floor. Hermione blinked and stared wide-eyed at him.

She was unable to believe her ears. Draco Malfoy, her mortal adversary, was asking her a personal question about her love life. A question her closest friends never even imagined to ask her…

"Why are _you_ asking all of a sudden?" she demanded. 

"Is it wrong to ask?"

"From you? Yes."

"Fine then." Draco stood up, looking defeated. He picked up the chest and headed off to where Professor Sinistra was, leaving Hermione all alone. 

~

It was a quarter to three in the morning when Hermione finally gave up on sleeping. She couldn't find it in herself the desire to doze off and rest, for Draco's question still haunted her. She stood up, wearing her night gown and grabbed her black cloak. Hermione wore it and picked up a long wooden rod that rested on her night table, which undoubtedly was her own wand, and silently crept down to the Gryffindor Common Room. She tiptoed hurriedly into the Portrait Hole and when she was finally out, she headed off straight to her favorite spot: a small but cozy balcony up at the fifth floor. 

Once reaching the balcony, Hermione sat down on one stone step. She looked up at the still dark sky, which was adorned with several stars. The wind blew gently, rustling the trees down below the castle grounds, and Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She just loved it there… there, in that place, she forgot all the bitter feelings she felt, and all the problems she was faced with. All she ever felt there were peace and pure bliss.

There she stayed until the wee hours of morning. The sky lost its darkness and was replaced with a mundane, yellowish color. Hermione heard soft chirps of birds below her and she sighed yet again. She didn't feel peace there the whole morning. Not once did Draco's question leave her mind. And all she felt now were confusion and guilt. She felt horrible about being nasty to him… absolutely horrible. 

And what bothered her most was that she didn't know what her answer would have been to Draco. Hermione stared as the sun rose in the horizon, with one phrase running through her mind: _I fell in love with Ron because_

And to her utmost surprise, she could not find the right words to end it.

~

****

A/N: So, it wasn't that long, but at least it was kind of revealing, eh? I mean, who could've thought Hermione didn't know why she fell in love with Ron? Ha ha… would you consider this a cliffhanger? I really don't fancy cliffies that much… 

Anyway, REVIEW! The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise… and _much_ LONGER. So, just wait, k? See yaz! 

Thanks a bunch to all my readers and reviewers!

Btw, I just made a website… it's called Imaginary Magic, and I would like all of you who are interested to check it out… it's a place anyone can visit if they're bored… 

Here's the link: 

See you there! =)


	7. She doesn't Love You

****

A/N: Hello once again! Thanks to all who reviewed, you are all the best! As a thank you, here's chapter Seven!!

~

Chapter Seven

~

__

I'm in love with him because…

She looked at Ron, her expression unreadable. After a series of hours thinking of why she loved him, Hermione finally gave up. 

But then, she thought, she needed no reason to love him… to her he was special… in her eyes, he was unique from all the rest. Wasn't that reason enough?

Hermione jerked out of her reverie when Ron placed his hand on hers. "You okay?" he asked in a worried tone. "You look pale." His eyes were full of concern, and in an instant, Hermione was sucked into its pools of deep brown. 

She smiled reassuringly and patted his hand with tender. "Yes," she replied faintly, "Just sleepy, that's all."

Ron smiled back and resumed his conversation with Harry. Hermione sighed silently and opened the book in front of her. Her lips formed a tiny smile as she turned the crisp white pages and thought, _See, Malfoy, I don't need a reason to love Ron._

And once that thought sank in and consoled her, Hermione's doubts had already vanished.

~

It was seven twenty in the evening. Draco and the rest of Hogwarts were in the Great Hall, eating dinner. He sat between Crabbe and Goyle, and in front of him was Pansy Parkinson, flirting endlessly with him. But he made no notice of her. He gazed past her, his attention falling on a Gryffindor seventh year… _his_ Gryffindor. 

__

Hermione, he called to her in a silent voice. She was yet again beside Ron, with Harry on her other side. Her curls cascaded gently on her shoulders, and her smile, though it was far away from Draco, melted his heart and made his knees weaken.

"It's not meant to be." 

Draco sharply turned his head to Pansy. She wore a disgusted look, making her resemble a pug even more. Her light blue eyes flamed with anger and contempt. "You won't ever be able to attain _her_ heart." 

"Who's heart?" Draco lied.

Pansy glanced behind her shoulder and looked at the Gryffindor Table. "You know who _I_ mean, Draco," she replied, shifting back her attention to him. Draco's heart skipped a beat. 

"Shut your mouth, Parkinson." Draco stood up from the Slytherin table and exited the Great Hall immediately. Pansy, however, followed him outside.

"Leave me alone!" Draco's steps hastened as Pansy tagged along behind him.

"You can't love her! Why can't you love _me?_" she shrieked desperately, grabbing his arm and turning him around. She wrapped his arms tight around him. "Draco, I'm right here… right in front of _you_… _I'm_ the one who loves you!"

Draco froze. Silence was all there was; all he could hear was the noise coming from the Great Hall. Pansy still held on to him, but he pushed her away. "Go away, Pansy," he whispered coldly. He looked down at her red face, her tears starting to stream down. 

"What does _she_ have that I don't have myself??" she cried out to him. Draco once again began walking. 

__

Her whole self, he thought to himself. _Her smile, her eyes… Her heart and soul._

Pansy ran after him. She tried catching up with him, but failed. He was too fast… and Draco didn't want to stop for her. As he was about to turn round the corner hall, she cried something out that made his steps falter. 

"She doesn't love _you_!" 

Oddly, her words echoed in the hallway. It seemed like time had stopped. The voices of students eating dinner seemed to vanish, and Draco felt numb. He looked at the figure in front of him. 

"Face it, Draco," she said in a harsh whisper. Though her tears continuously ran down her face, and her appearance was in complete disarray, Pansy's voice was as sharp and confident as it always was when she told him, "Hermione Granger will _never_ love you."

At that very moment, Draco felt like dying. 

~

****

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Btw, please check out my forum site (it's not a website; thanks to that reviewer who kindly corrected me)! It's: 

imaginarymagic.proboards7.com/index.cgi

Check it out! And this time, I hope it works! 

Thanks! 


	8. A Spark of Hope

**__**

Author's Note: I apologise deeply if I have made you wait impatiently for this chapter. I have had a bad case of lack of inspiration to write, and there was the load of schoolwork, yadda yadda yadda… you get what I mean. 

Thanks to all of those who've reviewed! I'm so glad I got so much for one chapter… but sadly, I'm sure that, since this chapter took SO SO long, I might not get as much as before…

Anyway, here's chapter eight! Hope you enjoy!

~

CHAPTER EIGHT

~

A single white rose petal lay gently on her desk. Just one petal, fluttering as the wind blew, but never flying from atop the desk. Hermione dropped her bag on her chair and picked it up. She examined it carefully, placing it on the palm of her hand.

It was the second time this week that she found a rose petal either tucked or placed among her things. She wondered if it was some silly romantic plan of Ron's to flatter her and successfully take her out to dinner at Hogsmeade, but she knew that her boyfriend would never think of such a thing… For one thing, he already flattered her enough with his affections every single day, and for another, though Hermione hated to admit it, it would take Ron a year to earn enough money to take her out on a fancy dinner.

Hermione plopped down on her chair and sighed. _This_ is _getting annoying,_ she thought, _First, the letter, and now, this._

"What's that?" Hermione whipped her head around and there stood Ron and Harry, looking very tall and curious. She quickly closed the palm of her hand and stuffed the petal inside the pocket of her bag. 

Ron sat down on her left, and Harry on her right. "What were you holding just a second ago?" Ron asked again, turning to face her. 

"Oh—that." Hermione replied. She waved her hand carelessly. "Just trash, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Ron shrugged and started rummaging through his bag. Hermione watched him as he did so, and after a while, he pulled some sort of brochure out. He handed it to her. 

"What's this, Ron?" Hermione asked, scanning through it. It seemed to be advertising some kind of special event. 

"Well, you see, there's this fair coming up at Hogsmeade." 

"And…?"

"It only comes every eight years or so, and this year, it's going to be held next weekend. That's our next visit to the village." He explained. "It's going to be held the whole weekend, from morning to midnight, and since Dumbledore's allowed all sixth years and seventh years to stay there til night, I thought you'd want to go with me." 

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Of course, Ron." She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

~

Draco fingered a petal quietly. He was sitting somewhere in the dark corners of the Slytherin Dungeons, where no one else took any notice of him and how strange he was acting. Here he was, a reputed cold-blooded Slytherin, caring so much for a small useless petal that he would later give to a Gryffindor who neither loved him nor took any notice of him. 

He sighed sadly, remembering that occasion with Pansy. His heart wrenched with pain and hurt when she uttered the words he dreaded, and though it had happened weeks ago, he shuddered whenever he recalled the event. He didn't dare believe anything she told him, because, he knew that there was still hope. 

He still had a chance for Hermione to love him back. 

~

"Hermione!" 

Hermione turned around and saw young Ginny Weasley running after her through the mass of students. She grinned as she watched the redhead stop right in front of her and grope on the wall for support. "What're you doing here, Ginny?" she asked. "Your class isn't in this corridor." 

"You've—got—a—package," she sputtered, catching her breath. 

"What?" 

"Here." Ginny took something out of her bag and handed it to Hermione. "I found it in the Common Room." 

Hermione stared down at it, blinking numerous times. It was a rose. A white rose. It was the same color as the hundreds of petals she received over the past few weeks and had stored inside her bedside drawer. 

There was a note attached to it. Hermione, her hand giddy with excitement to finally find out who her secret admirer was, trembled as she opened it. 

__

A rose for a rose who's more beautiful than this one. 

That was all it said. Nothing more. 

Hermione looked at Ginny, her expression more confused than ever. "Who is it from?" she asked. 

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know." She replied, "Isn't it from Ron?" 

Hermione blushed and clutched the rose tightly. "I don't think your brother can be _this_ romantic." 

"Why not? He _did_ plan your birthday rather romantically." 

"No… He can't have written this note." 

"Ask him yourself then. Or ask Harry." 

Hermione smiled. "Alright, I will." She reached for her bag and adjusted it on her shoulder. "Thanks, anyway, Gin." 

"Anytime." 

And with that, they turned round and went on their separate ways.

~

Her mind was now more perplexed than ever. _A rose for a rose who's more beautiful than this one…_ Who, in his right mind, would consider _her_, Hermione Granger, a class-A grade-conscious bookworm more beautiful than a _rose_? 

She looked at the rose in her hand, and sighed in defeat. She walked up to the Gryffindor Tower slowly and once reaching the entrance to the Common Room, she stopped. 

The portrait of the Fat Lady looked down at her concernedly. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked. 

Hermione looked up and smiled sadly. "Oh, nothing." 

"Is that a _rose_ from young Weasley?" 

Hermione hid the rose even more behind her back. "I'd better go in—Poppycock." 

And the portrait swung aside to reveal the Hole leading to the Common Room. Hermione thanked the Fat Lady and cautiously climbed in. She knew that Ron would just be there inside, sitting in front of a crackling fire with Harry. Then he'd see her climb in with a rose in her hand… she shuddered when she thought of his reaction when he would see her holding it. She knew he'd blow up. 

When she reached the end of the Hole, Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. _Well, here goes,_ she thought, her heart racing, _One, two, three—_

And she stepped inside the Common Room. Hermione looked up and pulled an apologetic look on her face and said, "Ron, I—"

And she gasped in shock. Her hands covered her mouth as her bag and the rose fell to the ground. Her eyes grew wide, and tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall. 

She suddenly felt light-headed… and her mind fell into utmost confusion… because, right in front of the fireplace, in the middle of the empty Common Room, were Ron and Lavender. 

Ron and Lavender. 

In each other's arms.

Kissing.

~

__

Author's Note: Okay, that didn't turn out that well… sorry if it wasn't _that_ nice… but I _did_ leave a cliffhanger this time… Worry not, my good readers, because I promise you that the next chapter will be nicer, and will be uploaded more quickly. Much more quickly. =)

Just remember to _review_! Thanks a bunch! 


	9. People Change

_ ****_

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I know that all of you were pretty much shocked when, you know, happened. =) Some were pretty confused, I know, when Ron did that shocking act… and I'm _not_ pushing him out of the scene. That event just started everything… hehe… Ron's still as important as the rest are. 

**__**

Oh yeah, to one of my reviewers: Draco doesn't _love_ Hermione just because he's physically attracted to her. He loves her for a much deeper reason. I hope I cleared up your confusion. 

Anyway, here is chapter nine! I hope you enjoy!

**__**

Summary: He never expected that there would be a time when he would envy the poorest wizard of all time. He had everything, everything he wanted… except her. 

~

**__**

Chapter Nine

~

__

She couldn't understand why. Why did the man she loved betray her when she gave everything to him? When she swore that she would never love anyone else but him? When she gazed at no one else's eyes except for his? 

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees. Her heart was still hurting, beating endlessly with pain. Her face streaked with tears, she looked up at the dark sky up above her. She was in her secret balcony once again, where she unsuccessfully tried to clear up her mind. 

She could not forget what had happened just hours ago. Ron, who vowed to love her without end, stabbed her in the back. 

Betrayed her. 

Made her wrench with indescribable pain. 

She could remember him trying to explain what had happened… he tried convincing her that it was _Lavender's_ fault, not his own… but she wouldn't listen. She had stopped being aware of what was happening ages ago… when she had seen another girl in his arms. 

All she heard from him were just four words. Four words that she now knew made one single lie. 

__

"I love you, Hermione…!"

And she had slapped him. She had slapped him on the cheek with all the strength and anger she could muster and find in herself. 

Hermione bit her lip as a single teardrop ran down her face. She looked down at the ground where the white rose she had received earlier that day lay silently. She picked it up, wondering why she unconsciously brought it with her. 

She twirled it around with her fingers, and gazed at it for minutes. And she suddenly remembered that it was given by someone who liked her. 

Who probably even loved her.

Hermione stared at it intently. And a thought came racing in her head. 

__

What if, she thought, _the person who gave her the rose truly loved her?_

What if he loved her more than Ron ever had? 

Hermione sighed, and looked away from the rose.

~

The weekend of the Hogsmeade fair came. Though the air seemed a bit chillier than usual, it hardly stopped the students from eagerly walking down to the small town. Once lunchtime had finished, everyone raced down to the front of the castle to get one of the first carriages going into Hogsmeade. 

Hermione, adjusting her scarf and cloak, leisurely climbed into one of them. She preferred to visit the town alone this time, making an excuse to Harry that she needed to think. She hadn't bothered telling Ron the same thing, for in her mind, the awful memory of him and Lavender was still fresh. _Besides,_ she thought bitterly, _He'll be going with Lavender to the fair._ She clenched her fists with anger at the mention of Lavender's name. 

Within that moment, someone else had entered her carriage, sat down on the seat opposite hers, and closed the door. Hermione looked up, forgetting immediately what she was previously thinking, and tried to figure out who the person was. It was a boy, with pale blond hair and pale skin, with dark gray eyes. Hermione's eyes moved down to the patch on his black cloak—it had a silver snake coiling around a green crest. 

Without any hesitation, Hermione threw a glare at him. "Why, of all carriages, do you have to pick _mine_, Malfoy?" 

Malfoy smirked and crossed his arms. The carriage had begun to move, and with its clicking wheels made its way down the dusty road. "Fate, I guess," he replied smartly. "Why are you alone? Where's your boyfriend?" 

Hermione looked away. "None of your business." She was yet again forced to recall the horrible event. Anger was building up once again inside her, and though she tried to hide it, she knew that the boy in front of her noticed her change in mood. 

"Relationship problems, I presume," he muttered. "You used to be inseparable." 

Silence was heard inside the carriage for a few minutes. Hermione looked out of the window, watching the scenery pass by her in a split second. She felt Malfoy boring his eyes through her. It bothered her so, but she didn't dare look at him. 

"What happened?" he suddenly broke the quiet with his question. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"For no apparent reason. Probably small talk?"

"I refuse to answer that question for the reason that I'd rather not talk about my personal problems with some person I despise." Hermione looked straight into his gray eyes, and she was instantly pulled into them for the second time in her life. 

__

Hermione, they're just **eyes**… 

But they weren't any other person's eyes. They were mesmerizing… they were of a steely, mysterious gray that made you desire to find out whatever they held in them… They hypnotized her so much, wanting her to gaze into them forever… Hermione knew that Ron's chocolate brown eyes had no effect on her that was similar to the way Malfoy's had on her. 

Malfoy's calmed her, though she didn't know why. 

"You _hate_ me that much, don't you, Granger?" Malfoy said. 

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and realized that they were nearing Hogsmeade. She tore her eyes away from Malfoy and nodded. "You should've known that by now. You should know that you're still that stuck-up Slytherin prat."

"People change." 

"Except for you." Hermione stared at him, waiting for his reaction, which, she knew would be violent. 

But he stayed unusually calm. "I'm still any other person, Hermione." 

The carriage pulled to a stop as they reached the Hogsmeade station. Malfoy tightened his cloak and wrapped his silver scarf around his neck. Finally, with one last glance at Hermione, he opened the door, hopped out, and disappeared in the masses of students and magical folk gathered in the station. 

Hermione blinked in shock. Not only did he surprise her with his words of wisdom and sense, but, for the very first time since she had met him, Draco Malfoy had called her by her first name. Hermione. 

__

Hermione. Not Granger, but Hermione. And oddly, she felt flattered by the use of it. 

~

__

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. I worked pretty hard to choose the right words to use… lol. I do hope you review! 

Thanks a bunch! 


	10. I Wish

To _Campy_ _Capybara_: It's not every day that I receive a comment that actually positively criticizes my story. I hardly get reviews from people whose aim is to help the writer improve. Thank you for expressing your likes and dislikes about the story. I know that the Ron/Lavender thing is sort of cliché already, but do not worry… it will somewhat turn out quite differently from others. I promise that. ^__^

And to the rest of my reviewers, thank you for reviewing. And to my readers, I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed all the previous chapters. Look forward to the future chapters!

Thanks! Here's chapter ten! 

~

__

Chapter Ten

~

There they were, right in front of her eyes. 

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown.

There they were inside the Three Broomsticks, snuggled up with each other, with Ron's arm around Hermione's so-called friend. Though his expression was nonchalant, it was nevertheless obvious that he did not mind having another girl beside him. 

Hermione's eyes moistened as she backed away from the misty window. _How could he?_ She thought with pain. _How could he do this to me?_

A tear slid down her pale face.

__

What have I done wrong? 

~

Plop. 

Plop. 

Plop.

Plop went the small pebbles as Draco threw them one by one in the pond. They disturbed the stillness of the water when they created small ripples in it, and he did not pay attention to what he was doing. His mind was filled with thoughts of Hermione again… but then, all he thought of nowadays was always _her_. 

Hermione. 

Never anyone or anything else. 

Draco sighed, pausing to look up at the sky. It had already turned dark hours ago, and countless of stars were out. He realized it was late, and yet he didn't care.

Besides, he knew seventh years were allowed to go back late to the castle every Hogsmeade visit. 

A cricket made a small sound. 

And there was another sound, only this time, Draco knew that it was from something different. He swiftly turned around, holding his wand out like a sword and muttered, "Lumos." A small dim light emitted from its tip and brightened up his dark surroundings. 

"What are you pointing that _stick_ at me for, Malfoy?" A high and giggly voice spoke from the shadows. "It's only _me_, Mudblood Granger!" And in no less time, a petite figure emerged, holding something that resembled a bottle of butterbeer. Draco lowered his wand, realizing that it _was_ her. 

Hermione. The apple of his two eyes.

Hermione giggled as she swung the bottle of butterbeer and toppled over a tree's trunk. Draco caught her, and once again, she laughed out loud. "Are you _drunk_?" he asked her, as he helped her stand upright. 

"I guess so…" 

"But butterbeer doesn't have that effect on humans."

"I'm thinking someone's slipped me something stronger in the Hog's Head." 

"Why in the first place were you _there_?" 

"Oh… to drink all my problems away." 

"I'm taking you back to the castle right away." Draco caught her by the arm and led her out of the dark clearing. But Hermione resisted. 

"I'm _capable_ of going back there _myself, _thank you very much." 

"You're _drunk_, Hermione." He said in an oddly stern voice as he still held on to her tightly.

And Hermione stopped. She looked at him, and Draco blinked back at her. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and she flashed him a small smile. "I like it when you use my first name." 

Draco smiled back. "That's because I like your name." He led her out of wherever they were and Hermione tripped once again. Draco caught her once again in time, and said, "Maybe I should just carry you." 

And he did, not waiting anymore for Hermione's reaction. 

~

Fortunately, there were a few carriages left in the station. Draco climbed into one of them with Hermione in his arms and laid her down on the seat. He closed the door shut and sat down beside her. 

The carriage began to move and set on its way back to Hogwarts. Hermione kept silent, and Draco watched her, his gray eyes scanning her expression. He sighed, and looked out of the window. 

"Why do people betray other people?" 

Draco glanced back at Hermione whose gaze was focused on the dark countryside. "It's a natural instinct," he replied. 

"Do those people you love count as betrayers?"

"I don't know." 

Silence enveloped the inside of the carriage. Draco leaned closer to the girl beside him, and turned her face to his. "Hermione?" 

Her face was streaked with quiet tears. She now wore a pained expression, and her lip trembled as she bit it. 

And Draco realized what had happened. 

Ron Weasley had hurt her deeply. She was emotionally wounded to the extent that she forced herself to drink to forget everything. He pulled her closer to him, and placed his hand on her head. Hermione quivered now and then, and whimpered as she cried. 

~

And they stayed like that for so long. Hermione stopped crying and was on the verge of falling asleep. Draco stroked her hair gently, and she laid her head on her shoulder. 

"Draco…" she whispered quietly. 

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you." 

Draco tightened his hold on her, not replying to what she said. The castle loomed over them as they neared it, and they were still in each other's arms. 

Hermione snuggled closer to him, her eyes already closed. She wore a small smile and, as she clutched on his cloak, she spoke to him in a small voice a short sentence that Draco never desired to hear. 

__

"I just wish you were Ron." 

And he dropped his arm on her side as she finally fell asleep. 

~ 

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	11. I Just Can't

__

Author's Note: Thank you firstly to all those who reviewed my previous chapters. You know who you all are… Lol. Reviews are indeed the best things a writer can receive from anyone who's read their works. Hehe. 

I apologize if I wasn't able to satisfy the expectations of some of my readers. Some parts of the story were, I admit, very cliché already. But do not worry, I'll try my very best to make it a bit different from usual. 

Anyway, here, with great pride and honor, is chapter eleven!

~***~

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN

~***~

He didn't think it was fair.

It wasn't fair at all. Here he was, loving a certain girl with all his heart who, in turn, thought that he was utterly despicable. 

Why was life so unjust? 

Draco just couldn't understand. He considered giving up, for he knew he had no chance. It was clear that Hermione was just too head over heels in love with her best friend. Besides, he knew there were thousands of other girls out there in the world, both wizarding and Muggle, who just as much deserved his heart as the girl he preferred to be with did. 

But then, he _wanted_ Hermione. 

She was the only girl he felt so strongly for ever in his entire life. No one else had her magnificence or her brilliance. No one possessed her unique smile or laugh. No other person had this certain aura that attracted Draco in the first place. 

No one else in the entire universe was anything _like_ Hermione Granger. Nobody had captured his heart except her. 

And probably, he realized, that was why he was so determined to call her his own. 

But then, he recalled what she had told him the night they were alone in the carriage. _I just wish you were Ron._

Though she was drunk at the time, he knew fully well that she wasn't lying. She still loved Ron Weasley. 

And very much at that. How was he to compete and win her over? 

~**~

Hermione bore her eyes through the thick Arithmancy book she held in her hands. She had been reading the whole day in the terrace of the castle grounds, not letting one minute pass by without finishing a page. Though her eyes already stung with tiredness, she did not stop. This was, for her after all, the only way to stop pondering on anything related with her ex-boyfriend. Her mind already wandered several times before about Ron, and it had only ceased when she finally decided to instead focus on something heavy a topic as her favorite subject. 

Not that the unfavorable event concerning Ron was something one could easily forget. 

__

There I go again, she thought, turning the page rather violently as an image of the redhead appeared vaguely in her mind. _Stop it, Hermione; you're just hurting yourself._

A group of young second years passed by her, disturbing the quiet she had just seconds ago. Hermione sighed and closed the book. It was a beautiful day that day, and here she was, studying Arithmancy. Though it was indeed something she thoroughly enjoyed, even it could sometimes fail to be something that cheered her up. She looked around and her eyes passed by for a second over the place near the lake where the willow tree stood. 

Just weeks ago, she had enjoyed an afternoon like this alone with Ron. She was contently in his arms, laughing at the funny remarks he made about everything that caught his attention. There he told her that he was just simply blissful whenever he was in her company, and whispered in her ear that she was beautiful. And he shyly told her that he loved her with everything he had in him, which made his ears turn bright pink and made Hermione's heart tingle. 

__

Everything just happened so fast, she told herself, resting her arms on her knees. _One minute, he loved me… And the next, he completely forgot about my existence._

She sighed heavily, and with a heart so weary with the pain, she once again opened her book and returned to her world of numbers. 

But then, thirty minutes later, her reading was once again disrupted. An owl the color of dirty gold swooped down to where she was and dropped yet another white rose on her lap. It cooed loudly and flew away, leaving Hermione clueless of its sender. She opened the note attached to it and read it silently with furrowed eyebrows. 

__

Don't cry anymore. 

"Wha…" Hermione blinked. The person knew about Ron!

Which only meant that the whole population of Hogwarts would have heard about it too. Everyone was always bound to know about any breakup that happened even before any spell could be uttered and cast. 

__

Here's a rose to let you know that someone in the world still cares for you in a way he'd never be able to. 

The person emphasized on "he'd". Hermione reread it again and her cheeks flushed red. Unusually, her heart began to race. She was filled with a feeling she only experienced once in the past—when Ron had asked her to be his girlfriend. 

And she wondered. Who was this person who loved her so much as to say that he cared for her more than Ron ever did? Who was her secret admirer who was thoughtful enough to cheer her up with something as frivolous yet romantic as a rose? 

So many questions entered her mind, and as she pondered on each one, she stood up, picked up her book, and with now a hopeful spirit, made her way to the castle wearing a genuine smile she hadn't worn for a really long time. 

~

Night came. Hermione happily set her way to the Gryffindor Tower after eating dinner with Ginny down at the Great Hall. In her hands was still the same Arithmancy book she was reading that afternoon outside plus the rose from her secret admirer. She opened the book and took a glance of what chapter she was already in. As she did so, she came across the path of someone who was heading down the stairs. 

"Hermione?" 

Hermione cringed. She knew that voice too too well. She unwillingly looked up… 

And she knew it. "Ron," she said in a stiff yet civil voice. "Good—good evening." 

Ron raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Loosen up, will you?" 

__

Loosen up? Hermione threw a dagger look at him as she repeated his words in her head. "I'd rather not, especially when I'm going to be around _you._" 

"Are you still angry at me because of that incident?" 

"Why, yes, I believe so." 

"Didn't I tell you that it wasn't _my_ fault?" 

"Oh? Then whose fault, pray tell, was it?" Hermione was heated up. She couldn't understand why she was talking with someone whom she now hated. Her mind was set to leave, but it was apparent that her body wasn't. "I'm sure it wasn't _mine._"

"Hermione, can't we just—make up? I'm sorry for what I did, honestly I am." Ron placed his hand on her shoulder. "I feel horrible. Absolutely horrible." 

Hermione kept silent and gazed into his eyes, trying to see if what he was saying was true. The touch of his hand still sent shivers down her spine, which before was something she loved to feel. But now… it felt different and uncomfortable. 

Ron smiled hopefully and said, "Will you forgive me?" 

Silence came quickly once he asked her the question. Hermione blinked and replayed what he said. He was asking for her forgiveness for something unforgivable and unforgettable. 

But then… _This_ was Ron, she thought. It took time for the redhead to evolve into a mature and responsible person. 

"Well?" Ron flashed her one of his boyish grins as he tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. "Will you forgive me?" 

Hermione smiled sadly as she placed her hand lovingly on his cheek. It was something of a habit when she was still Ron's girlfriend. The feel of his skin was one of the things she absolutely loved in the world. She stroked it gently and with care, as if it were a priceless piece of gold, and she looked up at his dark brown eyes. They were filled with hope and love and Hermione bit her lip as she spoke with caution, using the right words to tell him what she felt. 

She caressed his cheek and finally with slightly pained emotions and a woeful frown, she ended the conversation. 

"Sorry, Ron.

"But I just… can't."

~***~

__

Author's Note: Done with the eleventh chapter. It's a tad bit longer than usual (I think)—this, I guess, will serve as my Christmas present to all of you, my dearest and most precious readers and reviewers. Lol. 

I'll try to update a bit sooner after the second week of January (since the second week is my examinations for the third quarter or the first part of the second semester). 

Anyhow… 

Have a merry and jolly Christmas! May the upcoming year be filled with wonderful things which will be for the betterment of your lives! **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL!**


	12. With the Help of a Rose

****

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed. Thank you for your patience. 

Without further ado, here is chapter twelve.

~***~

__

Chapter Twelve 

~***~

And here she was once again at the steps of the terrace, entertaining her woeful thoughts that never ceased to bother her these days. 

Hermione sighed tiredly. No wonder her grades had gone a bit lower than usual – emotional problems were the reasons. Though no one took notice, she had. And they had added to her burdens. 

First, there was this loneliness inside of her because she had no one to talk to about her feelings. Ron, though still her good friend, had, after the 'event', decided to ignore her. Harry, on the other hand, was always staring into space, wearing a vague and nonchalant look these days. He was always in his far off dreamland, dreaming still, after two years or so, about his late godfather. Ginny, however, would never be able to understand what she was going through. 

Then there was the overload of her Head Girl duties. Every single night, she was tasked to go around the school, along with the Head Boy to do patrolling. 

And then there was her secret admirer, who constantly showered her with his love through roses and sweet letters. Her curiosity was killing her to know who it was. 

Finally, there was the utter confusion she felt bubbling inside of her. She recalled that unforgettable night when Ron had asked her for her forgiveness, and she firmly rejected his plea, though she tried to sound as loving and concerned as she could. 

Why, a voice in her mind asked, was that event quite burdening? 

Hermione replied, as she twirled a strand of hair around her dainty fingers, _Because I don't know why it didn't hurt when I didn't forgive him._

Yes, that was the main reason why she felt like this the whole day. Why was she not pained when she told him that? 

Clouds in the sky passed lazily over its rich blue color, as birds broke the still silence of the afternoon with their sweet tunes. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, searching the depths of her great mind for an answer to her own question.

__

Fate's way of telling you that what you had was puppy love? Said the same voice suggestively. 

__

Foolishness. Hermione certainly did not believe in such folly as 'fate'. 

There was a moment of silence as she thought of a more logical reason. Then, out of nowhere, the words of Draco Malfoy swiftly entered her perplexed mind. 

__

People change, he told her wisely once before. 

That could be possible. Could it have been possible that _Ron_ had changed, or vice versa? It was bound that one of them changed. Yes… 

Could it have happened that their romantic love for each other had just… simply drifted away, and died out like a flickering flame? 

"Yes, that's it," she muttered, staring out into the vast space in front of her. That was probably the reason. 

Her love for him had vanished, and she was unconscious that it did. 

But then, another thought fleeted through her mind. _Or probably,_ the thought stated, _you never loved him._

__

You might have never loved him in the first place. 

And, once the idea was absorbed, Hermione's already clear mind was back to its perplexed state.

~***~

He watched her, from afar, as he sat behind a stone statue outside another terrace. Draco gazed at her with a longing, a burning desire that had been set aflame for a long time now. Too bad he couldn't satisfy it… 

For he could not touch her, even with a slight prod of his finger. He could not stroke a single strand of her hair, he could not wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly… He could not grasp her hand for even a second. 

__

Such a sad thought, he said inside his mind. What he wanted from her was a wish no one could grant. It was a false hope, a dream never to come true. No matter how many times he'd send her letters expressing his love, he knew she'd never know him. If she did, she'd never accept him.

That was the consequence of his actions in the past years. 

Oh, how much he wanted to turn back time, and be the first to befriend her during their first year… 

But it was too late. She hated him, he loved her. She'd never see him, he'd always be watching her from a distance. The way of life. 

But he never wanted to give up on her. There was still a chance. One chance he mustn't blow. 

And that was why he had brought with him two parchments and two feather quills. 

~***~

__

And here it goes again, Hermione thought, seeing a parchment and [queerly] a feather quill hovering above her. She was certain that it was, as it always was, from her secret admirer. 

Once she touched its surface, a tingle of electricity rushed through her veins. Merely excitement, she thought, dismissing the feeling right away. Yes, just excitement. Wasn't it a feeling every girl who had a secret admirer felt? 

She opened it, and scanned through the one line that he had written. 

__

What must one do to place a smile on your lovely face? 

It had disappeared seconds later, and getting the idea, Hermione grabbed the quill from the air and began writing. Fortunately, it had its own ink. _Tell me your name and I'll smile,_ she wrote. It sank into the surface of the parchment, and was replaced by his reply. 

__

If I tell you my name, I'd think you'd frown. No—shriek actually, out of shock. Sorry but I can't. 

She laughed mirthfully at what he said. He was not only sweet, romantic, poetic, definitely clever but also funny. Who could've known that there was another guy in Hogwarts who possessed those qualities? Hermione's curiosity rose on a higher level. 

__

Well then, she answered, _just smile back at me then, even if I'll never get to know you're already actually smiling back at me._

__

Oh, I can smile at you.

__

How?

And his reply came no sooner than a second. Hermione stared at it and laughed. Her cheeks burned a rosy red, and she had forgotten her problems. 

For he _did_ smile at her. 

He drew a happy face on the parchment, complete with big eyes and two identical dimples on each side of its smile. A tingling feeling ran through her. She shivered. 

__

What in the world, she thought, smacking herself on the head. Wasn't she just depressed a while ago? Now, just because of this person, she felt giddy… 

This definitely wasn't how Hermione acted. She knew only girls like Parvati and Lavender felt like this. 

She shuddered and wrote a small thanks. 

__

You're welcome. He replied. _Well, I've certainly put a smile on your face._

__

Yes, you have. 

__

Well then, see you around. _I'm glad that I did; you're prettier when you smile._

And their conversation ended. Hermione smiled gleefully and tucked the parchment and quill in her pocket.

~

An hour or so passed, without Draco noticing. He was still in the same spot, observing the Gryffindor from a safe distance. 

She had fallen asleep because of the dragging day that was annoyingly dull, barely changing as minutes passed by. Her head leaned gently on the stone wall, her chest heaving up and down slowly as she breathed. 

She wore a content expression. Draco smiled, placed his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a long-stemmed rose. Again it was simply white, with its petals slowly starting to open and spread out. 

He planned to give it to her as she slept. That way, she wouldn't know it was him and she wouldn't be angry. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel anything but glee. 

And so, he stood up and walked to where she was. 

Draco kneeled beside Hermione's figure. 

"You're even more beautiful up close," he whispered, reaching for her cheek and caressing it. He tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear and smiled. 

The grandfather clock inside the castle rung powerfully. Draco turned his head sharply and panicked. The sound might've woken her up. 

Thankfully enough, her eyes were still shut tight. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and placed the rose on her lap. "I love you," he said in a barely audible whisper. 

And he stood up and prepared to vanish in an instant. 

But he couldn't, for someone was grasping his wrist tightly. Draco's body stiffened; he knew what was happening. His heart began to race, and his surroundings swiveled as he turned around. 

She had her eyes opened. She was still holding his wrist. 

Hermione's lips quivered as she let his name escape her lips. _"Draco?" _

He couldn't breathe… 

She finally knew. 

~***~

****

Author's Note: Did you like it? It took me about two weeks to finally finish this… I hope it all satisfied you! Please, if you have any violent reactions, tell me so I can improve the story and my writing!

It'll surely help me… 

Anyway, don't forget to review! Thanks a bunch!


	13. Apology

****

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who have taken the time to review! I just love reading your comments and opinions about _Except Her_. Sorry by the way if this took long to get uploaded. As usual, school. Right after the exams, the teachers once again overloaded us with work. Alas, the woes of high school… 

Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

~***~

****

EXCEPT HER

__

Chapter Thirteen

~***~

She watched him as he escaped from her grasp and ran away to hide from her. She recalled the panic and fear that flickered in those gray eyes she rarely looked into. He had disappeared before she even seized the chance to call out his name she hardly spoke. 

__

Draco. 

Hermione sat still, gaping at the place he once stood upon beside her. The rose he had given her lay forgotten on her lap, waiting for her to take notice of it. She took it in her hands and fingered it gently, twirling it as she examined its silky white petals and its thorny stem. 

She could still feel the light brush of his lips on her forehead, whispering the words she deeply missed to hear. A gentle shiver ran down her spine when he caressed her face and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

She expected someone mysterious, someone she hardly knew. Some guy who smiled all the time, who told jokes though they were corny, who was charming and who had the softest of touches.

She definitely did not expect it to be a Slytherin. 

And Draco Malfoy at that.

~*~*~

"…And one must always remember to stir the potion thrice in a clockwise motion, _not_ counter-clockwise." Professor Snape said, his expression scowling and glaring at each and every one of his students. 

They were to make a complex potion, an Entrancing Draught, that day. Snape had written the directions on the board before he explained them one by one, and each of the students listened with intense attention, for this was one of the last potions they were to make that school year that was to be counted in their N.E.W.T.S. 

But Draco wasn't one of them. 

"Then you must drop the lavender petals and…" 

His ears were now deaf to everything the Potions Master was saying at the moment; he stared at the board with a hazy expression, his head resting on the palm of his hand. He drummed his fingers anxiously, and once every five minutes, he'd glance at the clock on the wall. 

__

This class is taking too _long,_ he thought impatiently. He wanted to get out of the dungeons as fast he could to escape _her_ glances and questioning looks. 

Ever since classes had started, he knew Hermione was staring at him, watching his every move. Once or twice he'd meet her light brown eyes – they, as he expected, were accusing and curious at the same time. 

"Start now." Snape spat. Automatically, everyone around the room stood up and hurriedly made their way to either their partners or the student cupboard. 

Draco pulled himself up and walked to where Blaise Zabini was. The Slytherin nodded at him, telling him to get the necessary ingredients from the student cupboard. He followed and did exactly what he was told. 

__

Petals, fairy dust… He took what he needed and checked if everything was already complete. Then he had realized that he was lacking shrivelfig. He searched the cupboard, but apparently, it was missing. 

__

Damn. He thought. 

"Here." Someone handed him a handful. He turned around in surprise and froze. 

Hermione stood in front of him, holding the jar of shrivelfig with one hand and a handful of it in the other. "You need it, am I right?" 

With nothing to say, he took it and muttered a small thanks. He walked back to his table and didn't think twice of looking back at her. His heart was racing rapidly; he felt hot all of a sudden. 

He hated it when she was close to him – she always gave him a feeling of vulnerability and discomfort. 

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise gave him a strange look. "Why are you red all of a sudden?" 

Draco shrugged and started chopping the shrivelfig. "I just feel hot, that's all." 

"But it's January." 

Draco scowled and glared at his fellow Slytherin, as if to say, _Leave me alone._ Blaise's lip twitched in fear and went back to what he was doing. 

Draco glanced at the table where Hermione was, and frowned. 

He couldn't escape from her now. He knew he'd have to face her some time. 

He'd have to tell her. 

But then…

__

Would she accept me? 

~***~

She hated him more than ever. 

What was he trying to do, deceiving her again? 

He was trying to confuse her, that's what it was. 

__

This is a sick _joke._

She watched him from the Gryffindor table as he silently ate his dinner. His blonde head stood out from the rest of the students in Slytherin; his pale, smooth face was distinguishable. 

"Who're you looking at?" Harry suddenly asked, sitting down across her. He had apparently just arrived from Quidditch practice. "Someone I know?" 

Hermione shook her head and began eating her peas. "No, just thinking." 

She saw Draco stand up from the table and leave the Great Hall, his black robes billowing behind his lean figure. Hermione drank from her goblet and grabbed her bag. "I'm done. See you at the Common Room." She made her way out of the Hall as quickly as she could. 

Once reaching the hall outside, she turned left and started brisk walking. She had to look him straight in the eye, face to face, and ask him directly about everything. She hated not knowing the answers to the questions she asked. 

These were one of the questions that she desperately wanted to be answered. 

But only _he_ knew the answer. 

He was the only one who could give the right response.

Soon enough, she found him sitting by the terrace she usually stayed at. She knew he heard her steps, but he hardly turned around to meet her eyes. 

"I knew you'd come looking for me sometime this week." He said softly. 

"What do you get from this, Malfoy?" she suddenly asked without thinking. "Is playing with my feelings enjoyable to you?" 

He looked at her with a questioning expression. "What d'you mean?" 

"You're doing this as a bet, aren't you?" Hermione's anger spilled out, which was clearly obvious in her voice. "Well, you've certainly won it already, since I'm already confused." 

"This _isn't_ a bet, Hermione." 

__

"Stop calling me that. You have _no_ right to." 

"You think this is a joke?" 

"Isn't it? You can _never_ be serious about anything." 

"You think everything I've told you through everything I've done is a joke?" 

Hermione dropped her bag. "Yes! I demand that you apologize to me now for making a fool of me!" Her chest heaved up and down, as her insides were welling up with anger and frustration. 

Draco frowned. "You want an apology?" 

She nodded. 

"Fine." He looked straight into her eyes without any hesitation whatsoever. 

Hermione waited, staring back at him, and resisting the temptation to get lost once again in his gray eyes. 

He stood up, walked up to her and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry for ever loving you." 

And he traipsed away without ever looking back at her. 

~***~

****

Author's Note: There you have it, Chapter Thirteen. Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it in one sitting so excuse its lack of feeling or emotion. Chapter Fourteen might take long as well. 

Hope you all review. :) 

I'll be waiting… 


	14. Everlasting

****

EXCEPT HER

__

Chapter Fourteen

~***~

He walked and he walked, not caring where his feet brought him. His hair cascaded in front of his eyes but he did not bother to brush them away. The cold wind swept through him as he continued on, but he still went to whichever direction he was brought to. 

This was the only way he could show his frustration at what had just happened. 

________

That was what she had wanted all this time, right? And he had been so kind as to give her that exactly. 

An apology. A downright sincere apology. 

He was sorry for _ever_ loving such a girl like Hermione Granger. 

And it was the truth. Even _he_ knew that. His once perfect life was shattered because of her. Because of her bright brown eyes that he adored looking into, her sweet, sincere smile that made his knees wobble, her voice that immediately caught his attention… Because of the love he strongly felt for her… 

Because of her, he was now miserable. Vulnerable. 

It was all her fault. 

~***~

She couldn't concentrate. Her eyes skimmed down to the last paragraph of the page she was reading. She anxiously tapped the tip of her quill on the parchment. Her mind searched for a sentence to begin her essay with, but nothing came. The only thing on her mind was Draco…

He finally left her in peace. Her life was back to normal and yet, why couldn't she stop him from entering her mind? Why did emotions she never thought she'd feel at that moment stir and awaken? 

__

Oh, for heavens' sake, she thought angrily, slamming the book and ruffling her hair. _I haven't time for this!_

Hermione groaned and rested her head on the table. Thoughts of the Slytherin swirled around in her mind… she remembered what he told her. 

Could he have been telling her the truth? 

Was he sorry for loving _her_? 

Why was he sorry? 

She had so many questions only he could answer. 

~***~

She sighed, exiting the library. It was of no use to stay there any longer anyway… she couldn't finish her essay because of _him_. In fact, she couldn't finish any of her tasks. 

All Hermione ever wanted to do now was to sleep and think of everything as a dream. 

As she turned round the corner, she stopped, eyeing a blonde-headed boy in the midst of a group of Slytherins. Her heart began to race so suddenly and she couldn't understand why… 

__

You've been wanting to see him, that's why, an inner voice explained, but then she retorted that she just wanted answers… And so, she walked casually and slowly by them and then she saw him. 

She halted dead on her tracks, having a firm hold on her books and looking at his lean figure. He too was looking back at her, ignoring the others around him. His eyes bore into hers, and now more than ever did her heart pace faster that it hurt. But there was something different… a certain hostility hung around him as before. 

"What are you drooling at, Mudblood?" One of them had finally noticed her presence. The others glanced at her contemptuously and smirked. 

She tightened her hold on her books and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Draco kept silent, wearing a nonchalant expression. It was a relief that he didn't join their jeering, but then… 

His eyes told a different story. They were burning with emotions. Anger, frustration, contempt, hate. 

All meant for her. And oddly, it hurt. But there was something else… pain and longing. 

"Stop wasting your time on her," he said, as he started walking. He looked back at her. "She's not worth it." 

And like a pack of dogs, the others silently followed. They left her alone in the corridor, staring into space. 

__

She's not worth it. The second time he spoke words that stung.

__

Ouch. 

~***~

Once again, she was able to talk to him face to face. Only this time, it was the worst. 

"Leave me alone, Mudblood," he had told her. "I've gotten over you already." 

"You're kidding."

"Look into my eyes and tell me I'm kidding." He gave her his signature smirk. "Think of it as just physical attraction." He waved his hand impatiently and continued towards the Quidditch field. 

She eyed his back and breathed heavily. 

"I admit that you're pretty, Granger," he said over his shoulder, "But face it—that was just _it._" 

And he left her like before. 

Now Hermione lay on her four-poster bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, still wearing her uniform. The lights in the dormitory were dim, and she was the only occupant of the vast room. She thought of her situation. 

__

Why am I even affected in the first place? She thought. Why was it so important to her to know what _Malfoy_ felt about her? 

It was excruciating when she couldn't think straight and when she was so confused that she didn't know what to do. How she grew to despise the feeling of love; right now, it seemed sensible and more comforting to become a loner. 

At that moment, Parvati came in, adjusting the ornaments she hung on her long hair. She glanced at Hermione and smiled slightly. "Alone too, huh?" she said in a strained voice she hardly used. 

Hermione nodded. "I presume your friend's with Ron?" 

"Uh huh. I can't believe she doesn't have time for her best friend anymore." Parvati sighed sadly and sat at the edge of her own bed. "Friends before boys, that's what we promised to each other; and look at what she's _now_ doing – ditching me!" 

There was silence, and then Parvati continued on. "On behalf of my _friend_, I apologize for her stealing your boyfriend—well, ex-boyfriend." 

Hermione smiled. "I've gotten over that a long time ago." 

"But are those roses from Ron?" She nodded her head to the vase full of white roses. 

"No." 

Parvati's eyes bulged in excitement. Hermione knew what was coming; she was going to squeal and ask for the details. "Ooh… secret admirer?" 

__

Not anymore, she thought, as thoughts of Draco popped in her head. Nevertheless, she nodded. 

"Romantic he is! I recognize _these_ kinds of roses." Parvati stood up and fingered the petals of a rose. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "They aren't just _white_ roses?" she joked. 

"They're Everlasting Roses," Parvati explained knowledgeably, looking at her. "These roses will never _ever_ wilt until the one who gives them stops loving the person he's given them to." 

Hermione blinked. "Pardon?" 

"In simple words, whoever's given these to you must still love you a _lot_ since for one thing, I've known that these roses have been sitting here on your table since around November, and for another, these are _rare._" Parvati smiled gleefully and clasped Hermione's hands. "You are _blessed_, Hermione! You are _so_ lucky." 

However, Hermione hadn't heard her last words. Her head was spinning and one thought continuously swirled inside her head: 

__

He still loves me. 

~***~

__

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was sort of confusing… forgive me. :) Please review! Thanks so much! 


	15. Moments on the Balcony

****

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who took the time to read and review the previous chapter. As promised, here is the next chapter, which has been uploaded earlier than the last one. Hope you enjoy. :)

______

****

EXCEPT HER

Chapter Fifteen

______

Draco ran his hand through his hair, surveying the grandfather clock that stood beside the wall. It had already struck two in the morning, and yet he was still wide awake; here he was in the Slytherin Common Room, resting his feet on the coffee table in front of him with the rest of his body on a green leather sofa. He whiled away the night by strumming his fingers impatiently on his lap, anxiously anticipating the coming of the morning and, though he didn't want to admit it, the coming of the time he'd see Hermione.

Try as he might, he still couldn't find it in himself to hate her and forget all about her. He tried so many times to stir and reawaken the contempt and childish hate he felt for the girl for the past six years, but the love he felt for her was stronger. He loved her with a passion as much as he hated her once with a passion.

Every single moment when they had a chance to see each other, Hermione would always grab a chance to gaze at him with her expressive chocolate brown eyes and, if she was lucky, talk to him. But now, now that she knew the truth, it was of no use to talk to her. He knew what she was going to say…

And he feared rejection. He didn't know what he would do if Hermione herself would tell him that she didn't love him. He had thought of this before at the Owlery, and just thinking of it was painful enough.

But every time he'd see her, he'd be drawn to her automatically, The only way he could resist was to insult her and put on a façade that hated every fiber of her. And yet, every time he'd see her scowl with surprise and sadness, he desired to reach out and place his hand lovingly on her cheek.

The fire in front of him crackled merrily, intruding on the hostile silence in the room. It cast shadows upon everything around Draco and shed warmth to his already shivering body. His mind was dead tired from all his thinking; there was nothing else to do for him but to go down to his dormitory and rest until the sun finally rose. 

~***~

"Quidditch practice again tomorrow, you lot," Draco shouted to the rest of his team as they all bounded up to the castle again. Being already seventh year, he was appointed captain of the House Quidditch Team. 

The others murmured in reply and disappeared inside, leaving him alone in the field. None of them looked back to notice that their captain had not budged from his spot. Draco sighed and looked around, clutching his broomstick tightly with his gloved hands. The night was cool and pleasant; the air invited him to it, as if to say, _Don't waste such a perfect night like this. Enjoy it while you can._

And so he did. Fortunately, it was a Friday night, and he had no classes the following day or prefect duties during Fridays. He swung his leg over and kicked off into the night in a speed he only used for important Quidditch games. The wind rustled through his hair and deafened his ears with its roar as he flew around the castle grounds as fast as a dragon's flight yet as silent as a Silencing Spell. 

He could see various figures roaming in different directions inside Hogwarts. Through the huge glass window of the Great Hall, Draco could make out about more than a hundred students in black robes seated in their assigned House tables. 

__

Would she be there? He asked subconsciously to himself. 

But before he could answer his own question, he sped up to the many towers and turrets of the castle. The countless balconies up there were all vacant and quiet, and he landed himself on one of them. 

This certain balcony overlooked the lake occupied by the giant squid and the many mountains in the distance. The night, with its cloudless sky dotted with countless of stars seemed to participate with it, enchanting him greatly. It was such a serene view that Draco took a while to gaze at it, calming himself through the process. 

Oh, how he wished to take Hermione up here with him and show her this spectacular scene… He was so sure that she'd love him even more… if she did love him in the first place. 

Which he was sure she didn't. 

Draco sighed and rested his arms on the ledge of the balcony. And suddenly, he heard the faint footsteps of someone, possibly making his or her way to where he was. Draco climbed onto his broom once again and flew up and hid himself behind a stone gargoyle. 

Sure enough, that someone entered the balcony, carrying a wand in one hand and what looked like flowers in the other. It was a girl, probably Draco's year, with flowing brown curls cascading down her shoulders, and wearing a black cloak over her uniform. She looked up at the sky, and Draco inhaled sharply.

It was Hermione. 

His heart began to race. _What's she doing here?_ He wondered, surveying the girl down below him. _And in_ this _balcony?_

He watched her as she took her seat on the cold stone floor and sighed a heavy sigh, and then cast a Warming Spell on her body. She twirled the roses in her hand and then suddenly, Draco gasped as if he suddenly remembered an important memory. 

"The roses," he whispered hoarsely, now gazing at them. He forgot all about them and how they would never wilt until his love would die. 

__

But surely, she wouldn't know that, would she? He thought. Not many people knew about Everlasting Roses; only those in the magical plant business and hopeless romantics would ever recognize them and Hermione was definitely neither. He sighed in relief.

"I know you don't hate me," Hermione said quietly to the roses. "I know what you really feel." 

Draco's heart skipped a beat. Did he just hear right? 

She caressed the petals of the roses and smiled sadly. "Give me a chance." 

And she stood up and prepared to leave. 

Draco, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. His mind was confused, boggled. What did she mean when she wanted him to give her a chance? He watched her as she turned around and slowly entered the castle… 

And before he knew it, he was there on the balcony again, standing behind her and calling her name. 

"Hermione." 

~***~

****

Author's Note: This will be the second to the last chapter… hehe. I do hope you found this chapter quite contenting, due to its unusual length… I made it especially long. :) 

The next chapter, I hope, will be uploaded as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Thank you!

Btw, if you have the time, I invite you to read my other one-shot fic, _Just Like Before,_ if you haven't read it yet… and if you've got loads of free time, why not review? :-P Thanks a bunch! 


	16. Except Her

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all who've reviewed! Here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. 

________

****

EXCEPT HER

__

FINAL CHAPTER

________

"Hermione." 

Her heart skipped a beat and she faltered on a step as she heard her name. Could _he_ have heard everything she'd been telling to the rose? 

She just knew she looked foolish, speaking to such an inanimate object. She was certain he'd been snickering all the while he'd been watching her. Then again, how come he'd been there at her balcony? Was he secretly spying on her? 

"Hermione," he called once more, now with a more definite tone. Her heart was racing; blood was pumping through her veins as she felt him move towards her. 

With shaking legs and wobbling knees she took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "Draco."

____

Now he didn't know what to say. He was finally here; he was given a chance to finally talk to her and show his emotions. But he couldn't utter a word. 

Not a single word. 

What had possessed him to fly down to her and meet her face to face when he knew that he'd have nothing to say? 

"Yes?" she whispered, gazing curiously in his eyes. A slight blush marred her fair complexion. "Did you hear everything I said?" 

He nodded, as he was still speechless. 

There was a short moment of silence. A slight breeze swept past them; an owl cooed in the night. They stared at each other, unable to know what to say. 

"I'd like to know," Hermione finally said, "if you'd grant me the chance to explain. And apologize." 

"Alright." 

And he waited.

_____

"First, I'm sorry if I was brutally rude to you this year—I just wasn't used to you acting so… quiet and civilized, especially to me, a Muggle-born Gryffindor." Hermione paused and laughed mentally in her mind. 

Draco grinned slightly. "That is true."

"Second, I'm… well… I apologize if it seemed to you that I was appalled that _you_, of all people, were my admirer. It'd be normal, really, finding out that the one person you absolutely _despised_ for about seven years turned out to like you…" She trailed off, suddenly cut by embarrassment. She just knew that her cheeks right now were absolutely flushed. Oh, how she disliked doing these kind of things. 

"And third…" _What is the third?_ What else was she supposed to say, right then and there to Draco Malfoy? She could practically hear her heartbeat as she searched for another thing to say. 

"Yes?" Draco moved a step closer. 

She gulped and cleared her voice. "And… and third…" This was _definitely_ the moment to finally end this. "I… I… I don't despise you anymore. I don't hate you anymore." 

____

"Pardon?" He said, as she ended her explanation. 

"I… I don't hate you anymore." She repeated, looking away to hide her blushing face. "If—if it's possible, I'd like to… know how it feels like to be loved… again." 

He knew where this was going. A part of him was overjoyed, but then… Draco looked up and frowned. "Am I just taking _his_ place in your eyes?" 

"No, of course not!" Hermione bit her lip and fumbled her fingers. "What I felt about him and what I feel for you are completely different. Please understand that. In my eyes, you're different." 

She took a step and they were now inches from each other's faces. Hermione took his hand and placed the roses in it. "For one thing, you've proven _it._ For another," she smiled. "You're Draco. _Not_ Ron." 

She paused, and looked away. "Is that good enough an explanation?" And hesitantly, she looked up and gazed into his gray eyes. "I'd like you—no, I want you to give me a chance," she softly spoke, "I'd like to…" 

Draco couldn't take any more of this. He placed his hand on her cheek, caressed it… 

And firmly said, "Then tell me."

Hermione blinked. 

His eyes were pleading; he didn't bother to hide everything he felt at that precise moment. "Tell me you… love me." 

The trees far below them swayed in sync with the wind's motion, with their leaves rustling and producing a harmonious melody in the air. The stars, as if they knew what was happening, shimmered more brightly that night. 

Draco waited, watching the girl he loved change expression. He knew she wasn't going to say it… he knew it… All he did for nothing; his feelings wasted on a girl who didn't love him back…

And then suddenly, without prior notice, Hermione leaned in and brought her lips to his own. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Draco felt her sadness, regret… everything she felt in that one kiss. But most of all, he could feel her love. 

That newly found love she had come to reserve for him. He knew even she could not explain how she had come to love him. It was just… something that didn't need any explanation. 

Hermione pulled away and wrapped her arms around him. Her head resting on his shoulder, she whispered the words Draco had waited for all this time. Those three, heartfelt words. 

And he felt happy. 

In that one moment, with the girl he loved so much finally in his arms, loving him back, Draco felt that he needed nothing else in the world… 

Not fame, not fortune… Indeed, nothing else… 

Except her.

****

END

______________

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's done, finally! Hope you all liked it. I really have trouble ending things, especially stories, so please accept my apologies if my ending to this fic does not suit your tastes. I hate ending stuff! But all good things come to an end, lol… 

I do hope that if I ever get any more fics uploaded, all of you'd still read them… 

Thank you to all of you who have been so nice to read and review "Except Her". All of the reviews were very much appreciated! 

This is where it officially ends!

Thanks SO much! 

P.S. But I do hope you still review this… :) 


End file.
